Junior Year
by ryannoels18
Summary: Jade and Tori have been sleeping around ever since her second week at Hollywood arts. Now it's their junior year and they have to face more things than just whose going to get the lead in the school play. G!P
1. Chapter 1: Junior Year

**Branching out from my usual Glee and fics and into a brand new world…of Jori. **

**I really don't like the show that much because I cant figure how a girl like Cat can make it all the to high school, but if I do watch it I just do it for Jade.**

**I just love her character and she's the best voice on the show to me, and her whole dynamic with Tori is H-O-T. So I had to write about them.**

**Junior Year**

Jade and Tori have been sleeping around ever since her second week at Hollywood arts. Now it's their junior year and they have to face more things than just whose going to get the lead in the school play. G!P

**Chapter One:**

"Oh god Jade right there" Tori yelled moving her hips to match the pale ones that were on top of her.

"Fuck Vega" Jade groaned moving her hips faster and harder sinking her dept in the brunette. "God you're so fucking tight" she moaned.

"Harder!" Tori yelled grabbing on the girls and pushing down on it. She was so close to the edge that she could taste it.

"I can't believe you're still tight after all the times I fucked you" Jade smirked sitting on her knees. She grabbed Vega by her hips slamming her dick inside the girl's tight wet cunt. "You love my big cock don't you" she taunted throwing moving the hair out of her eyes.

"God yes!" Tori yelled her knuckles white as she gripped onto the soaked bed sheets. They had been going at it since they got out of school and she was sure it was almost dark outside.

"Tell me how much you love me fucking you" Jade ordered slowing down her thrust. She was a tease by nature and she loved doing it to Vega. The brunette would get all pouty and angry for a second and then begging and pleading right after.

"Jade why you fucking stop!" Tori growled glaring at the raven haired girl. Another thing Jade love about getting Vega so worked up was her dirty mouth. The things the girl would say or even do sometimes would have a porn star blushing.

"Because. I. Want. You. To. Tell. Me. How. Much. You. Love. My. Dick." She growled emphasizing each word with a slam of her hips pushing herself deeper and harder.

"I love your dick" Tori growled trying to work herself on the delicious long slab of meat inside of her, but getting nowhere since the raven haired girl had a tight hold on her hips.

"You can do better than that Vega" Jade said smirking when she noticed the brunettes chocolate brown eyes darken in arousal or anger, or maybe even both.

"I love that big dick of yours Jade" Tori growled wrapping her legs tightly around the pale women's hips. "I love the way your dick stretches me. I love the way you buried so deep inside me that I can feel you in my throat. I love when you cum that there is so much that is spills outside my cunt even when your buried to the hilt" she hissed as she worked the muscles in her vagina.

"Oh god" Jade groaned feeling Tori's cunt squeeze her tighter and tighter. "Shit Vega stop!" she yelled when the brunettes hold got a little too tight.

"Then fuck me Jadelyn West!" the girl screamed squeezing one more time.

"My pleasure" Jade whined before starting back up her ministrations.

"Right there" Tori moaned her stomach tightening as she met every one of Jades pleasurable thrust. She continued to do so before the next thing she knew she was cumming and screaming out every word in the book as she did so.

"Fuck!" Jade yelled falling over the edge as well. She bottomed out making sure every drop of her cum was filling the brunette under her.

"Yes!" Tori yelled her well manicured nails digging sharply into the raven haired girls back. Jade was used to it by now, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"So good" Jade panted desperately trying to catch her breath. They had been going at it for hours and she was finally exhausted. She rolled over in a breathless heap her mind trying to sort out all the pretty colors she was seeing.

"Thank you" Tori panted laying her head on the women's pale shoulder.

"No, thank you" Jade replied stretching out her arms and folding them behind her head.

When she first met Vega she thought she was just going to be some annoying little brat who would take all the attention away from her. She was right. Vega was an annoying brat, but she had learned to like it. In fact she would even say she had grown to love it.

Jade had never been this happy before. Growing up like she was she always had doctors or her dad telling her how different she was from the other girls.

So as a child she resented all the girls who were normal and could do things she couldn't like wear a dress, but she learned to live with it. She grew up and actually began to love who she was though she still hated most of the girls she grew up around, but that was only because they deserved it.

She made friends which helped her confidence seeing as her step-mother often told her how no one would ever like or even love her. Needless to say after she punched the Botox bitch in her face she was speaking another tune.

Even though she was proud of her body she was still afraid of what people would think of her. She wasn't normal. It wasn't normal for a healthy teenage girl to have a dick. Mainly because most girls didn't have dicks. Maybe a strap-on, but not a dick.

So she always made sure she hid her special friend. She wore black lose jeans to make sure that no bulge could be shown and if she did wear tight jeans she made sure she wore special underwear that kept it hidden. Though those underwear hurt like hell.

She made sure she avoided gym class as much as possible because she didn't want to risk a chance of having a boner whenever she saw a girl's boobs or ass. She did everything she could to hide the fact she was different.

Until the one and only Tori Vega came to her school.

It was two months after the girl came to Hollywood Arts when she found out about her extra part and she was sure that the girl would run away screaming urging the students to grab their pitchforks and knives so they could hunt down the freak, but she didn't.

No Tori did something that shocked the hell out of Jade and probably anyone else that would hear the story.

The golden girl got on her knees and gave Jade the best and only blowjob she ever had at the time. Then she spread her legs and let Jade finally feel what most of the guys at the school bragged about and were right about.

She was surprise to find out the Tori wasn't a virgin which shouldn't be much of a shock considering they had their first time after school in the girls bathroom, but she didn't mind.

She loved every second of it and since then it's only gotten better. Not only was Jade getting sex on a daily basis sometimes twice a day she finally was able to share her secret with somebody other than her dad and her doctor.

Sure they never really talked much about it, but the fact that Vega let her even touch her after finding out about her secret was enough for her. Plus the sex was great.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asked watched the pale girls facial expression shift every minute or so.

"The first time we fucked" Jade shrugged in her usual crude manner causing the brunette to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"That's sweet" Tori mumbled trying hard to not get upset. She didn't like the way Jade just called what they were doing fucking. It was so much more to her.

The first time she saw Jade she liked her and even though the girl was a bitch to her every second of the day she still couldn't help but to like the girl. So when she ran in the girl's bathroom after school and saw what Jade was packing of course she offered herself up to her.

She had more than just a small crush on her and at the time the only thing she was thinking about was maybe getting the girl to like her. So she got on her knees and blows her.

She had seen it a couple of times on the internet and knew the basics. It was her first time and to be honest she wasn't sure if she was that great or even good, but from the moans she heard come out of Jade she knew she at least was doing something right.

She wasn't done after that. She wanted Jade to remember what she did so she sat on top of the sink and spread her legs urging Jade to take her. It wasn't the idyllic first time, but she didn't care. She had lusted over Jade since the first time she saw her.

Three years later they had every sex possible in every position imaginable and it was the best time of Tori's life. The only sad part about it was that Jade had never thought to ask Tori if she wanted to be her girlfriend.

Which she desperately wanted to be. She wanted Jade to walk down the hall holding her hand and being the disgusting couple in school that constantly got in trouble for showing to much PDA. She wanted the girl to whisper sweet nothings in her ear after a passionate night of love instead of dirty things she wanted to do to her like the raven haired girl usually did.

She wanted Jade to tell her how much she meant to her. She wanted to be spoiled on Valentines Day and showered with overpriced stuff animals and fattening chocolate. She wanted to go out on dates and do coupley things.

She wanted all of that, but it never happened.

The only thing she got on Valentines Day was some lube and condoms that Jade bought for her to replenish the stock. The closest they got to PDA was having sex in the janitors closest. The closest they got to sweet nothings in her ear was on the odd chance Jade would tell her she looked nice before going on to talk about her ass or boobs.

She was in love with Jade and all she wanted was for the girl to act like she loved her back or even liked her. It was sad that after three years of being friends with benefits that Jade still called her Vega.

"You need a ride home?" Jade asked slowly getting off the bed.

"Um…yeah" Tori sighed. She knew that she should tell Jade about her feelings, but it was better this way. It was better to have the person she loved for a couple of hours then not have them at all.

"Want to shower together?" Jade questioned with a small smirk as she leaned against her bathroom doorway. She thrust her hips a little laughing darkly when Vegas eyes immediately locked on her large and soon to be very hard friend.

"Yes please" Tori smiled quickly making her way across the room following Jade into the bathroom and later the shower.

Maybe she'll never get Jade to admit to her feelings or even admit that she liked her, but it was still something. Right?

**AN: Tell me what you think! I know it's not the usual thing for Jori, but I just love this couple and I Jade has the perfect personality for a G!P fic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jade's Medicine

**Chapter Two:**

"Tori get your ass up" Trina yelled through her sister's door before stomping off in search of someone to annoy or badger.

Tori groaned slowly coming through. If you thought her sisters singing was bad, then you never heard her screechy voice in the morning.

"Your sister is fucking annoying" Jade mumbled snatching the pillow the brunette beside her was using it and placing it over her head trying to block all things morning.

Tori grumbled after being met with Jades notoriously pleasant attitude in the morning. They had spent the whole night and even some of the morning making love or what she considered making love. She was sure that to Jade it was just sex or 'fucking' if she wanted to get technical.

She couldn't understand how after years of them being together in every form of the word that Jade could still treat her like she was the gum beneath her shoe. She tried everything to get Jade to notice her, and the only thing that ever seemed to work was sex, but she didn't want to be just the fuck buddy. She wanted Jades heart, her love, her trust, because for all she knew Jade had hers.

"Come back to bed" Jade groaned lying on her back a seductive smirk spread nice and thick on her face.

"We have to be at school in two hours, and you still need to sneak out" Tori grumbled climbing out of the bed and heading to her dresser. She knew the only reason why Jade wanted her back in bed was because of the morning wood she was proudly sporting.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Jade questioned sitting up. Tori had never denied her of morning sex so why the hell was she starting now.

"You know what Jade get out" Tori hissed. She was sore from all the extracurricular activities last night and to be honest a little bit of hurt from the way the raven haired girl was treating her so she really didn't need for the girl who she was hopelessly in love with to call her a bitch.

"Don't be like that Vega" Jade scoffed not even bothering to take the brunette seriously.

"Ugh!" Tori yelled out in frustration. "Why can't you call me by my name Jade? Huh? Hell, I'm only the girl you been fucking for what the past three years?" she asked desperately trying not to yell.

"Someone's a little bitchy this morning" Jade mumbled rolling off the bed.

"You're so insensitive sometimes" Tori scoffed walking in the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"And you're a moody bitch!" Jade yelled not caring if Vegas parents heard her or not. This was not their first argument and it probably wouldn't be their last. Hell all she had to do was wait it out and by the end of the day she would be diving between Vegas milky thighs once again.

She smirked as she was getting dressed already imagining all the things her and Vega would get down too later. She had two hours to get across town, shower, get dressed, and then make her way to school to at least make it to her second period class.

Usually she and Vega would be sharing a shower and probably a good fuck right not, but since that was out of the question then she had no other choice but to head home.

So she climbed out the bedroom window to the ledge, jumped on the large tree, and climbed down until she made it onto the Vegas lawn. She casually made her way down the street where her car was in its usual place.

She climbed in her ride and headed to her house where she was of course going to have to sneak in like all the other mornings her and Vega had gotten into it.

Strangely her father knew about the relationship she had with Vega and though some thought he would be proud he was vastly disappointed in Jades behavior and how she seemed to only care about sex and nothing else.

So after making sure Jade had all the condoms any man could ever have and as made sure she was brushed up on every safety precaution and disease out there he went on about his day.

Even if he was to say no he knew that Jade would just find another place for them to do it. Hell he was a teenage once so he knew exactly how dedicated they could be.

The only problem he had was the little arrangement his daughter seemed to have with Victoria. He found out about his daughter relationship with the girl two years ago and it still surprises him that even after three years that their not even remotely together.

Though not all of it was Tori's fault. He saw the longing in the brunette's eyes whenever her daughter was around her. He also saw the hurt that the girl masked whenever his daughter would brush her off or their relationship as one of just mutual fucking to be crude.

Tori often came to him asking for advice, or something his daughter favored to impress her. Hell if he was to be honest his daughter didn't deserve a girl like Tori.

Everybody knew how insensitive, selfish, and cruel Jade could, hell he raised her he knew out of everybody. I mean he was talking about the girl that made all the kids cry when she told them Santa wasn't real and the mall one was just some flat drunken slob who needed the money to buy drugs…and she was only five at the time.

So yeah in his opinion his daughter didn't deserve someone as kind hearted as Victoria Vega, but no matter what he told the girl she was adamant in staying in the little arrangement she had with his daughter hoping that one day Jade would open her eyes and see what's in front of her..

Because sooner or later he knew wanted of them would come to their senses and if it's not Jade then its tori and he really didn't want to see his daughter hurt no matter how dumb she was acting in his opinion.

"I don't know why you even try I catch you every time" Daniel West smirked reading his newspaper as he heard his daughter's not so secret attempt of sneaking in the house. If she was smart she would realize that her classic muscle car made a lot of noise and he could hear her from down the street.

"Do I even need to come up with a lie" Jade grumbled walking over to table and sitting down.

"Nope" Daniel shrugged paying no heed to his daughter scarfing down her plate. Sometimes the testosterone she had from her appendage really showed. "How's your girlfriend?" he questioned.

"She's not my girlfriend" Jade mumbled swallowing down her food with a large gulp of orange juice.

"She would be if you man up" Daniel replied.

"It's a good thing I'm not a man then, huh" Jade added getting up and heading off to her room before anything else can be said.

"I don't know where she gets it from" Daniel chuckled going back to reading the morning paper.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hollywood Arts:<strong>

"Hey Vega can we talk" Jade shouted not even bothering for an answer before she was dragging the girl off to their closest.

"What do you want West?" Tori questioned her arms folded defensively. She had been ignoring Jade all day including any insults the girl gave, the longing looks, the angry text, and she was planning to do it till Jade got her head out of her ass and realized that they are were more than bed warmers to each other.

"I want to know why you been ignoring me all fucking day?" The raven haired girl growled. They haven't talked, text, flirt, or fucked and it was really starting to irk her nerve. Hell the school day was almost over and that meant that she should have at least been laid once and on her way to making that a second time.

"I have better things to do" Tori replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"What can be better than doing I?" Jade questioned with a teasing grin.

"Oh I don't know…anything" Tori responded hating how the Goth girl could make her feel with just one look. Hell all she wanted to do was pushed the raven haired girl against the wall and kiss her till she was breathless, but she had to be strong.

If she wanted Jade to treat her with respect and actually be with her then she was going to have to give the girl a taste of her own medicine.

While she was getting ready this morning she came to the conclusion that she was no longer going to let the raven haired girl say whatever she wanted and still get to have sex with her with no regard to how she felt. It was time to be strong, and demand that Jade be with her.

She was tired of being walked on and caring about somebody that didn't seem to give two fucks about her unless it came to actually fucking. So from this day on Jade was going to have to prove that she deserved her and if not then she was going to have to just move on to bigger and better things.

She was Victoria Vega and she wasn't going to let Jade treat her like shit anymore. It was time for the raven haired girl to put up or shut up.

"Here's how it's going to go West" Tori smirked surprising Jade by the tone of her voice. Of course the brunette got angry, but it was very few and far between that it was still a surprise to see her pissed off.

"West?" Jade repeated.

"Shut up" Tori growled. "From now on if you want to have sex with me or be with me in any form of the word you are going to have to earn it" she added.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jade asked.

"It means I want the hand-holding, the cuddling, the going on dates, or the hugging just because you want to feel me in your arms. I want it all, and if not then whatever dysfunctional thing we have going on right now is over. No more sex, hook-ups, or anything of that sort" she explained.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked smirk firm in place.

"Yes so wipe that stupid smirk off your face" Tori hiss. "So you can either treat me like I deserve to be treated or you can continue to be the asshole you are, but this time you're going to be the asshole by yourself because I'm not standing for it anymore" she added straightening up herself and heading towards the door.

"Vega you can't be serious" Jade said turning around in shock. It was just one stupid argument an argument they have had many times so why wasn't the brunette sucking on her cock like usual.

"It's Victoria or Tori not Vega" The brunette said walking out the door a confident sway in her hips as she headed to class. She was no longer going to stand for any of the Goth girl's bullshit.

It was time for Jade to get a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong>_** Sorry about the late update college has been pretty hectic and I wanted to focus on my work to make sure my gpa is the best it can be. For all those who stuck with the story thank you and once again I'm going to try my best to update as quickly as possible.**


End file.
